We Meet at a Bar
by Gabbygirl1234
Summary: Sollux feels totally out of place so he goes to this supernatural bar. He meets this really cute bartender named Eridan. Will they blossom into a relationship. EridanX Sollux :P ( There is action in this! LOL)


The club music was bouncing against the thin walls, making a echo than seem to give Sollux a headache. This club was different from the other clubs Sollux has been to. Usually, he went to human clubs to get a buzz. Yet, here he is at a supernatural club called "The Pearl". Filled with freaking fairies and crap. Those fairies always bugged the hell out of him with there constant flirting. There was other creatures to like water nymphs, sirens, and of course trolls. Yeah, there trolls there. Sollux friend's (Gamzee and Karkat) that came with him had ditch him to making out in a stall somewhere. The crowd was starting to get a little wild, so Sollux moved toward the bar.

" Maybe a good buzz will get me in the mood to fuck some lucky soul" Sollux thought to himself. When he reached the bar, his heart skipped a beat. There he laid eyes on the most beautiful guy he ever seen. The first thing to say about this creature was that the guy was a sea dweller. The cutie was behind the bar serving drinks. The sea dweller toss drinks in the air and fucking sparkles trail behind. He was wearing gray pants and a light purple shirt with the sleeves ripped off. The outfit was pulled off with a dark purple tie with a little aquarius design. He had thick frame glasses on that brought out lovely purple eyes. His hair was black and has purple in the middle. His horns were plain sexy that looked kinda like zigzag. Sollux then notices the bastard that kept making moves on the sea dweller and the sea dweller was clearly annoyed. The peruser was a sea dweller in a white shirt with the purple aquarius sign in the front with the sleeves rip off as well. His horns were more rugged that the other. Sollux was getting closer to the bar and he listen in on a conversation the sea dwellers are in."Hey babe, there no need to be all mad at me." Said the sea dweller with the cigarette in his mouth. " I don't care what you say, I'm still going to be pissed. YOU ,Cronus,made out with KanKri, also you did it right in front of me. Were Over, so Fuck off." said the sea dweller with glasses. " So, that one name is Cronus. I fucking hate him already." thought Sollux. "Come on Eridan. Don't be like that." Cronus says as he slips his hands around Eridan waist. Eridan tries to get away by clawing at Cronus arms. "LET GO." Eridan cried out. Sollux bolted toward them. Sollux jumped over the people and the bar, landing perfectly in front of them. " I think the guy said to let him the fuck go." Sollux says with a deep tone voice. Cronus gave Sollux a snarl with a possessive growl over Eridan. " This is none of your business so I suggest you run along to where ever the hell you came from." Cronus says. Eridan wiggled against Cronus trying to still get away. Sollux pulls the arms apart that held Eridan, then grabbed Eridan wrist and yank him away. Eridan says in a whisper " Thank's". Cronus let's out a growl. Cronus was about to set his fist across Sollux face when security guards came. As Cronus was being dragged out, he shouted " I'll get you punk, and Eridan , you belong to me. Mark my words, low blood." A few minutes pass till everything goes back to normal. Eridan turns to Sollux and says " Thank you for saving me from that seaweed brain. I'm Eridan Ampora." Sollux then replied back "I'm Sollux Captor and it was not a problem for me to get that douse bag kicked out. Were you two a thing or something?" Sollux says already knowing the answer to the question he ask. Sollux just wants to hear it from his lips. "Yea, um, that was my ex-boyfriend Cronus who cheated on me. Also, Cronus is very possessive over me that it started to freak me the hell out. You want a drink? It be on the house."Eridan replies. Sollux smiles at the request. "Sure." Sollux says as he jumps back over the counter to sit. As Eridan start's to making the best drink in the club for Sollux, a water nymph walks up to the counter. She had Blue hair and eyes and a cocky smirk. She leans over the counter and pinches Eridan ass. Sollux eyes blares behind his glasses. "HOW DARE SHE TOUCH MY ERIDAN. Wait, did I just thought Eridan was mine?" Sollux thought to himself. Sollux grabs the water nymph hair and yanks her back into her seat. " Do that again and you'll lose your hand." Sollux growled into the water nymph ear. The water nymph let's out a yelp and bolt's back to the

dancing crowd. Eridan hands Sollux the drink and says " Thank's for that to but I'm use to people being a little to touchy. Well, bye." Eridan then walks back to the other costumers to serve them. Sollux watches Eridan as he walks away thinking " Eridan has a nice ass. Wait, He's leaving, shit. I need to make my move." Sollux follows Eridan calling out "So, When do you get off work?" Eridan giggles calling back" I get off at 12." Sollux looks at the clock on the wall. It read 11:45. "He get's off in 15 !" Sollux thought to himself as he throws his hands up randomly.


End file.
